


With Love, From Me, To You

by draco_somnians



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is curious about Valentine's Day. Cracky, sappy, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love, From Me, To You

Thor has always been intrigued by human relationships; especially those of the humans from Earth. This strong race forms solid bonds like no other race he has known, except perhaps the Jaffa; but even so, the bonds between Tau’ri humans seem different than those between the Jaffa warriors.

He spent much time studying these humans, decades before he even knew who O’Neill was, and the abstract concept of love has always been a difficult one for him. Asgard do not love as they used to. They do not pair themselves as the humans seem to strive to do; sometimes it seems that finding a life-long partner is all that matters to some of them. He’s seen many races where polygamy is widely accepted, preferred even, and he wonders why the Earthlings he knows seem to disregard it so readily.

He’s seen the warrior bond between these humans too. He’s seen O’Neill fight for the lives of fellow soldiers he barely knows, driven by duty, honour, a deep-rooted need to protect ‘his people’. He knows O’Neill would readily lay down his life to save those closest to him, and he also knows the rest of his team would do the same for him.

His human friends seem much more complex than those he studied centuries ago; and not merely physically. He’s never understood their humour, the strange turns of phrase that make no sense to him, yet which give their language a subtle complexity; he’s learning, but it doesn’t come naturally, he has to work at it. Asgard have no use for such frivolities.

Every time he’s near Earth, he tries to pick up a new part of their culture, something that can enrich the Asgard way of life and deepen his understanding of his allies. He tunes his ship’s instruments into their communications network and discovers forms of entertainment that have long since died out in Ida. Music, for example.

It sounds strange to his ears at first, even more so than their language did, and he briefly thinks that this might be one area where their cultures cannot be mixed, but he perseveres, listens carefully to the words and realises almost all Tau’ri songs are about one thing; Love.

Teal’c agrees, the Tau’ri music also sounded strange to him at first; some of it was far too loud, some of it had words he just didn’t understand. He tells Thor about television; he tells Thor that he and Jonas Quinn learned a lot about life on Earth from television. So the next time Thor is in Earth’s orbit and has some “time to kill”, as the Tau’ri say, he picks up a television signal and is fascinated. He still doesn’t understand all of the humour, and for a planet where 99% of the population is not aware of the Stargate, they sure are obsessed with aliens. Most of the shows seem to focus on the relationships of the characters, and as he watches intently, trying to take everything in, his mind wanders to the two humans he knows best.

Suddenly, the jokes and humour, even though he doesn’t entirely appreciate the content, make sense. O’Neill does it to make her smile. The light touches, the affection, the fierce protection of each other and the carefully kept distance all fall into place.

Thor decides he needs to speak to O’Neill.

 

***

 

Major General Jack O’Neill is ashamed to admit he almost jumps out of his skin when he walks into his office and finds the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet standing patiently by his desk. He recovers quickly, but curses inwardly; he’s been stuck behind a desk for far too long, he’s getting slow.

“Thor! Buddy! What are you doing here?” He takes his seat behind the desk and loosens his tie a little since he’s in friendly company for once today.

“O’Neill, I wish to discuss something of a personal nature.”

Jack freezes. He doesn’t like the sound of that. The last time an alien said that to him, he ended up in General Hammond’s office negotiating arrangements for a conjugal visit between Teal’c and his wife.

On the other hand, he owes the little guy...“OK,” he finally says hesitantly.

“I wish to discuss your relationship with Colonel Carter.”

Jack’s eyebrows shoot upwards, “Excuse me?” he squeaks and clears his throat instantly with a frown.

“It has recently come to my attention that you are...in love.”

Jack buries his face in his hands and hopes to any actual deity out there that nobody is listening on the other side of his office door, “Thor...” he groans, but he’s not sure what to say next. He can’t deny it, after all, he’s completely head over heels, and if they weren’t living so far apart Jack is sure he and Carter would still be smack dab in the middle of their can’t-keep-their-hands-off-each-other phase. They’ve got eight years to make up for after all.

“I understand there is a holiday next week to celebrate your relationship.”

Jack’s eyes dart to his calendar. Valentine’s Day? Oh God. “Did Teal’c put you up to this?”

 

***

 

When Thor returned to his ship, he was very disheartened. It seemed that not all the humans of earth were as enthusiastic about the upcoming holiday as he’d believed they would be. He found Teal’c again and quizzed him about the holiday, taking in all the pertinent details. Even though O’Neill didn’t seem eager to celebrate, a sad smile had crossed his face when he’d told Thor he wouldn’t be in Colorado Springs any time soon because he had far too much work to do in DC.

With Teal’c’s input, Thor formulated a plan.

 

***

To say Sam was surprised to find Thor in her living room when she got home would be an understatement. He merely tilted his head to the side and blinked at her slowly as she stared at him open-mouthed.

“Colonel Carter,” he greeted her.

“Thor, what’s going on?” she asked, dropping her keys on the counter and pulling her jacket off her shoulders.

“I came to wish you a happy Valentine’s Day,” he said serenely.

“Happy?...oh.” Her face fell; she’d completely forgotten it was the 14th today. Not that she was expecting any grand romantic gestures, she didn’t think Jack was into that kind of thing, and she wasn’t really either, but she couldn’t help the slight tug of disappointment.

“I have brought you a gift.” Thor said, and her jaw dropped.

“You did?” she said and frowned when her voice came out at least an octave higher than usual.

“Yes,” he nodded, “It is in your bedroom.”

A wave of panic swept over her, “Uh, Thor...”

“Do not worry Colonel Carter. I have been assured you will like it.” And just like that, he was gone in a flash of white light. Her curiosity started prodding at her to go straight to her bedroom and find out what was going on. She kicked off her shoes and padded down the hallway, carefully pushing her door open and then grinning when she took in the sight in front of her.

There on her bedroom floor was Jack, on his knees, wearing not a scrap of clothing. A red ribbon wrapped across his abdomen, disappearing behind him and, she guessed from the position of his arms, tying his hands behind his back. The same ribbon swept across his face and between his teeth, effectively gagging him. She couldn’t fight the urge to giggle and his eyes pleaded with her to take pity on him, but he was half smiling around the gag too.

She knelt before him, trailing her fingers up his arms and into his hair. He closed his eyes and turned his head into her touch and she heard a soft moan.

“I think we might owe Thor a favour for this,” she whispered softly. His eyes opened slowly and he leaned his head forward to nuzzle against her cheek, ribbon and all. Her fingers found the knot of the ribbon behind his head and untied it, pulling the loose strands forward and away from his mouth. His lips immediately found hers and gave her a long, lingering kiss, teasing her tongue with his, nipping at her lips with his teeth.

He pulled back, his eyes shining and darkened with arousal, “Happy Valentine’s Day Sam.” 


End file.
